炭坑都市納爾謝
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy VI * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 炭坑都市納爾謝‧探索 * 活動時間: 11/14/19 16:00 - 11/27/19 15:59 * Claim Period: 11/14/19 16:00 - 12/4/19 15:59 King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Story In a world where magic disappeared after the War of the Magi, opposing forces try to bring for a new chapter using a frozen esper discovered in the neutral town of Narshe. Event Points 特有裝備能力 戰鬥資訊 初級= 炭坑都市納爾謝 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Wizard |boss = Wizard |drop = 50 event points }} |-| 中級= 炭坑都市納爾謝 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成光屬性傷害 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Wizard |boss = Psychos |drop = 100 event points }} |-| 上級= 炭坑都市納爾謝 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No espers |mission-3 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 2次以上 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Psychos Wizard |boss = Hunting Hound |drop = 150 event points }} |-| 超級= 炭坑都市納爾謝 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成光屬性傷害 3次以上 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Hunting Hound Psychos Wizard |boss = Fidor |drop = 200 event points }} |-| 覺醒級= 炭坑都市納爾謝 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 4次以上 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Corporal Fidor Hunting Hound Psychos Wizard |boss = Kefka |drop = 250 event points }} |-| 魔人級= 炭坑都市納爾謝 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 2次以上 |mission-3 = No recovery magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Corporal Fidor Hunting Hound Psychos Wizard |boss = Kefka |drop = 400 event points }} Boss Info (魔人級) Tips * 參考: testimonials and discussions. * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Hell's Rider drops 1000 currency on defeat. * Maps will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR.